


Don't Say Yes (Run Away Now)

by Izzyface



Series: Summer 2017 Olicity-on-Hiatus [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Another Earth/AU, F/M, Gen, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, Runaway Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyface/pseuds/Izzyface
Summary: It's supposed to be the happiest day of her life. So why is she crying?





	Don't Say Yes (Run Away Now)

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came out of nowhere. I wasn't planning to write anything for this week's prompt (eye contact), but I was listening to a friend bounce ideas & this came to me. And it basically wrote itself.
> 
> Also, the title is a lyric from T. Swift's "Speak Now" which is a funny little song about breaking up a wedding. :)

* * *

 

Was she going to do this?

Really?

Was she _really_ going to do this?

Felicity swayed in front of the mirror as her mother and Thea Queen fretted with the veil. The dress looked perfect. Her hair and makeup were done. Her mom and best friend were here.

But the groom.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love Tommy. She did. Tommy was great.

It was just… Just that he wasn’t…

She couldn’t even say it.

“You ready, honey?” Donna Smoak asked. “Rebecca’s here.”

Tommy’s mother.

Felicity sighed heavily. It was too late to back out now. She was in the dress. They were at the church. Tommy was waiting for her at the altar with a Rabbi and a Minister. It was too late to back out now. She lifted her blue eyes to the mirror and hoped for strength.

She loved Tommy. They were great friends. Did it matter that she wasn’t in love with him? Did it matter that when he kissed her, it was like kissing her brother (or so she imagined, being an only child and all)? Did it matter that Oliver—

 _No_.

This was definitely not the time to be thinking about Oliver Queen. It was bad enough he would be standing up next to Tommy witnessing this train wreck.

Felicity took a deep breath and turned. She smiled warmly at the two older women and Thea. “I’m ready.” She couldn’t quite meet either of their eyes, but she was doing her best.

Rebecca wrapped Felicity in a hug. Her tears were clearly caused by happiness. After she hugged Felicity, she pulled back and held her hands. “I don’t know what my sweet boy ever did to deserve you, Felicity. Malcolm and I are so happy to welcome you to our family.”

This is why she was doing this. Rebecca Merlyn was a saint. Everything good inside of Tommy came from her.

Next was Thea. Her long time best friend simply kissed her cheek. “I love you, Lissy. And I’ve got the Porsche out back.” Felicity’s only response was to nod.

Rebecca and Thea left the room, allowing Felicity a moment alone with her mother. Donna Smoak had been the one constant in her life since she was seven years old.

Donna wrapped her only child in a hug. “You look beautiful, honey.” She pulled back and studied Felicity’s face, noticing the smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes and the tightness around her mouth. “Are you sure?”

The younger blonde knew if she opened her mouth, the tears would start. They would not be happy, wedding day tears. Felicity only nodded. “It’s what’s right, Mom.”

“What does your heart say?” her mother pressed.

Felicity shook her head. “It’s too late to back out now.” She reached forward and took her mother’s hand. Felicity took a deep breath and straightened herself up. “Let’s do this.”

The two Smoak women walked to the closed sanctuary door. Thea was waiting there with Tommy’s friend, Roy. The two of them were chatting casually and looking each other up and down.

Donna quickly straightened Felicity’s dress and an attendant handed Felicity her bouquet. As the doors opened, Thea and Roy started down the aisle to _Canon in D_ . Once they got to their spots (Thea at the front and Roy to his seat), the music switched to Wagner’s _Bridal Chorus_ and Felicity forced her legs to move.

 _She_ was going to do this.

She _was_ going to do this.

She was _going to do this_.

Felicity’s mistake was making eye contact with Oliver when she got halfway down the aisle. His eyes were glued to her. When they got married—

Frak.

Tommy. She was marrying Tommy.

There would be no marrying Oliver. Ever.

 _Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Thomas Jasper Merlyn and_ _Felicity Meghan Smoak_ _a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife._

 _We have been invited to hear_ _Thomas_ _and_ _Felicity_ _as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. For the world that God has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and the peace that it brings, makes them truly grateful. If any of you present know of any reason they should not be united together, please speak now. As witnesses to this ceremony, each of you will be responsible for helping to carry Thomas and Felicity when they cannot_ —

“ **FELICITY!** ”

“Oh, thank god,” Donna Smoak whispered from the front row. It was immediately followed by Thea’s, “I know, right?” from behind Felicity.

“Mom!” Felicity shushed her. She looked at the back of the church. “Barry?” What was her ex-boyfriend from MIT doing here, stopping her wedding? Wasn’t he married by now? And what was he wearing? “What’re you doing here?”

“I need you to come with me,” Barry look around. He recognized some of these people, but they all looked… “Are you marrying Tommy Merlyn?” He shook his head. “Wait ‘til I tell Oliver about _this_.”

“About what?” the best man asked. He stepped in front of Felicity. “She’s not going anywhere with you.”

“Oliver, man, I can’t really explain. But another version of you knows and trusts me. You’re the one who sent me here to get her.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“There’s lots of things out there that don’t make any sense.” He gestured to the two of them. “Her in a wedding dress, but not marrying you? That is absolutely insane.” Barry looked at Felicity. “Are you coming? We don’t have much time.”

“To where?” she asked.

“Earth 1,” he answered. “To save their Felicity.”

The blonde glanced back at Tommy. His hands were in the pockets of his tuxedo pants. “Tommy—”

“I know,” he said. Tommy pressed his open palm to her cheek. “When you get back, we should talk.”

Felicity nodded. She reached down and slid the 3-carat platinum engagement ring off her finger and tucked it into his vest pocket. “It was never about not loving you, Tommy.”

“I know, Lissy.”

She turned back to Barry. “Is there time for me to change or…?”

“They’ll have clothes for you there,” he assured her. “C’mon, I need to contact Cisco to open the portal.”

Felicity started after him, wedding dress and all. When she got to the doors, a warm hand slipped into hers. When she looked over, Felicity was surprised to find Oliver standing right beside her. “What?”

“Somehow you came out of this not married to my best friend. And I’m not the dick who stopped the wedding. You don’t think I’m going to let you out of my sight, do you?”

And she laughed.


End file.
